Hermione Fanfic
by wolfsteph1331
Summary: Rated for future chapters. This is my first Harry potter fanfic and I havent written fanfics in a while, so please dont flame me.. Will eventaully be Hermione/Ginny..
1. Chapter 1

**An: So This is my first fanfic for harry potter and I havent written any fan fiction in a while, So no flaming it please? I would love to know what I did wrong.. Just dont yell at me saying I messed up everything. I put it under M because of later chapters I plan to put in this. Anyway, This takes place during their 5th year at hogwarts.. and yeah.. I dont own anything!**

* * *

"HERMIONE!.." Ron practically yelled at me as he hit his head against his charms book, leaving it against it as he whined at me, "Help me with my charms homework.." "I'm not going to help you, You didn't even say please" I frowned at Ron, He had been asking for my help with his charm homework off and on for the last couple of hours and I might have helped him if it weren't for the fact he was only working on it now cause it was due tomorrow.

"Please Hermione, Help me with my charms homework" Ron sighed, laying his chin on his charms book and looking at me, pleadingly. "Fine, I'll help you with it." I sighed as I grabbed his book and parchment that he was using to do his charms homework on.

Hours later I had finished helping Ron and Harry, Who came in a couple minutes later and begged me to help him with his Charms homework to, with their homework and I think they will get pretty good grades for it. I went and sat down in front of the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room and placed my arithmancy book on my lap.

I stared at the front cover of the book before flipping to the next chapter of the book and reading ahead of what was assigned for homework in my arithmancy class. I read for a little bit longer until I heard the door to the common room open and in came in Ginny and Dean. Ginny looked pissed off while Dean was smiling big.

Dean started walking towards where a couple of guys were standing laughing and that with each other while Ginny started walking towards me. Once she got to where I was she plopped down onto the couch and sighed. I looked back down at my book and asked her, "What's wrong Gin?"

"Deans what's wrong!" Ginny tried saying quietly but ended up yelling it slightly. "What'd he do?" I asked curiously, closing my book and looking at her.

"He.." The rest of Ginny's sentence got washed away by the guys dean had walked over to laughing and patting dean on the back. Ginny glared at the group of guys before looking back at me and saying simply "I'm going to bed." She then stood up and started to walk towards the stairs to go to the girls dormitories.

"Ginny! Wait.." I tried grabbing her arm but she just walked faster. I sighed and sat back onto the couch, Picking up my arithmancy book that had fallen off my lap when I stood up.

"I'll remember to ask her about it tomorrow" I thought to myself as I looked at the cover of my arithmancy book. I sighed and put my arithmancy book away before going up the stairs to go to bed for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**An: So here's chapter 2. I'm sorry about how short chapter 1 was. It was kind of just a thing to see if poeple like it or not. (I think poeple liked it.. A couple of poeple put my story on alert and It got a lot views.. and it got a review! :3) Anyway, This chapter is a lot longer and I probaly could have added a lot more to this but I really wanted to get chapter 2 up, So here it is! I'm sorry if this chapter is pointless but to me it was a good chapter.. I'm sorry if there is anything wrong in this chapter too **

**Also, to Lauraflowi, If I told you what dean did to Ginny it would ruin the story :3 Of course this chapter is kind of pointless and If you want to just find out what happened then I recomend just waiting for chapter 3 where I promise you will find out what Dean did. I promise to write longer chapters, It bugs me to post short chapters unless I'm starting a story because I rather post something short to see if poeple will like my story before posting longer stuff. **

**Also, I don't own anything :3**

* * *

I sighed as I walked out of my last class for the day. I had gotten loads of homework and there were tests planned for Monday and even though I probably should have been slightly happy that it was the weekend, I wasn't. I hadn't seen Ginny at all today.

I had waited a little bit after finishing breakfast, hoping that I would at least get to talk to her before classes started but she didn't show up. It happened during lunch too.

I sighed again and stopped, looking around. "Where am I?" I thought to myself as I looked around. Obviously walking and thinking weren't a good thing to do, Because now I was lost.

I walked down the hallway, turning left when the hall stopped and you had to either go right or left. I was just about to turn right when, "Hermione, Where are you going?" I heard Snape walking down the hall way that was to the left.

"Um.. I'm trying to find my way to Gryffindor tower.. I accidentally got lost" I mumbled to Snape, looking at the books and parchments I had in my arms. "That's a lame excuse. You were just bout to go down into the dungeons" Snape said coldly.

"I didn't know that.. I was just trying to find my way back to Gryffindor tower" I replied back, looking at him. "I hope I don't get in trouble" I thought to myself. "I'll help you get back there then.. If I find you over here again, You will get a weeks worth of detention for lying to me" Snape said quickly before turning around and walking down the hallway he had walked down to find me. I followed him, looking down at the ground most of the time.

It didn't take long for Snape to show me back to where I knew how to get back to Gryffindor tower. Once I got to the common room I looked around, while I walked to one of the tables and placed my books and parchments on it. I sighed slightly when I couldn't find Ginny. "Maybe I should ask Ron where she is." I thought to myself as I walked to where Ron and Harry were sitting, obviously working on homework.

"Hey Do you.." I started to ask but Ron cut me off, "Can you go over my transfiguration homework, Mione?" I frowned at Ron and simply replied, "No I can't. I was just bout to go downstairs and eat dinner" I frowned more and left the Gryffindor common room.

I was just about to walk down the final flight of stairs, Still frowning because of Ron, When I saw Ginny walking up the stairs. "Hey Ginny! Where you been all day?" I quickly walked down the stairs to where she was standing. "I spent some extra time studying during the free time" Ginny mumbled back.

"Oh. Well why don't you come with me? I was just about to go to dinner" I asked her, smiling. "Na, I'm not that hungry and I've got homework to do.." She said back and started heading up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room.

I grabbed Ginny's arm, and pulled slightly, Or at least I had meant to only pull on her arm slight, but the next thing I knew we were both sliding down the stairs, and once we got to the bottom I hit my head against the floor.

I groaned slightly and mumbled, "Ow.." As I closed my eyes and laid my head against the cold floor. All of my back and my head hurt a lot. I heard her mumble the same thing and move slightly. Because of the fact Ginny had fallen against me she was on top of me.

I blushed a little, the thought of Ginny being on top of me making me feel.. Weird. I felt Ginny move some more and then the weight of her being on top of me lifted and I looked up to see Ginny looking down at me, She was blushing slightly too.

I looked away and slowly sat up, rubbing the back of my head. "Ow.. My head hurts" I said.

"Maybe you should go to the infirmary and get something for the pain.. I'm pretty sure falling down a couple stairs isn't a good thing.." Suggested Ginny.

"Yeah" I replied back carefully standing up and placing my hand against the near by wall incase I got dizzy. "I'll walk you to the infirmary?" Ginny asked.

"Okay" I replied back and pushed myself off the wall and slowly started walking down the hall way that would lead to the infirmary, even though my head was pounding. "Um.. Mione. If you want you can lean against me, You kind of walking weirdly" Ginny said from behind me.

"I'm fine" I stated even though I didn't feel fine at all.

It took awhile to finally get to the infirmary and during the whole time me and Ginny didn't talk at all, except for when I accidentally ran into the wall. She laughed at me when I did and told me to just lean against her, Which I did until we got to the infirmary. Before we went into the infirmary I tried standing straight and not leaning against Ginny while we walked to madam pomfrey office.

Ginny knocked on the door to madam pomfrey's office and almost immediately the door opened and madam pomfrey asked, "yes? What do you want?"

"Me and Ginny fell down some stairs.. I wanted to know if I could have something for my head? I feel fine but my head is pounding a lot." I said to her and leaned against Ginny who was next to me as my head pounded more.

"Oh no, that's not good. Come here and lay on a bed while I go make you up some stuff to take care of your head" Madam pomfrey said softly as she grabbed me softly by one of my elbow's and lead me to the bed closest to her office. "okay" I mumbled back, not wanting to fight back with what she said as I sat on the bed.

Madam pomfrey then walked back to her office, closing the door behind her. I sighed and looked at Ginny. "So, What happened between you and dean?" I asked suddenly. I wanted to know what happened between them since it had bugged her so much yesterday. "Nothing" She said back simply, looking at the doors to the madam pomfreys office.

"Why wont you tell me?" I asked, sighing slight after I finished. Ginny stayed silent. I was just about to ask her again when madam pomfrey came walking out of her office with a green cup in her hand. "Here yeah go. Just drink this and you should feel better immediately." She handed me the cup.

"Okay." I replied back as I grabbed the cup and quickly drank all of it in one gulp. I started coughing once I had swallowed, It had a very strong minty flavor to it that if it wasn't so strong might have tasted good. "Thanks" I mumbled, My throat feeling sore from the drink slightly, and handed the cup back to madam promfrey.


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG, I finnaly finished chapter 3! lolz. I had loads of trouble with this chapter, I kept writting some then deleting some cause it didn't go the way I wanted. If it werent for my super awesome friend, Kila, I probally would still be working on the begining of this chapter.**

**Anyway, the begining part of this goes Hermione, Ginny, Hermione. I didn't state who was talking because I thought it was kool to have the chapter start out like that. Anyway, I don't own anything! Hope you guys like this! And review, please?**

* * *

"what did he do to you Ginny?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Please Gin. Talk to me about it"

I heard Ginny sigh while we were walking down the hall way away from the infirmary. "Fine" She grumpily said to me, stopping abruptly. I stopped to, turning around and looking at.

She fidgeted slightly for a little bit while looking at me, as if wondering how to tell me. Suddenly she blurted out, "He kissed me!"

For a moment I felt jealous but I quickly ignored the feeling and asked, "well why were mad about it?" The look on her face changed and she started looking mad again as she slightly yelled, "I didn't like it! I told him to stop but he didn't!"

Anger bubbled up inside me and I couldn't help the deep frown that formed on my face.

"that's rude. He should have stopped when you asked him to" I replied back grumpily.

Ginny just shrugged and said, "well we better go and have dinner before they stop serving dinner."

"Okay" I mumbled back, still angry at dean and fallowed Ginny as we started walking to dinner.

When we finally got to the great hall Ginny went and sat with some of her other friends while I went and sat by Harry and Ron. "What took ya so long to get here? You left before me and Harry. Yet we ended up beatin you here" Ron said around a mouth full of food.

I frowned at Ron and didn't answer him as I sat down and started eating dinner. I didn't finish eating all of my dinner because my head still hurt from falling down the stairs earlier. "What's wrong Hermione?" Harry asked me after finishing everything on his plate.

"I don't feel that well. I fell down some stairs. I think I'm going to go lay down" I replied back as I stood up and walked out of the great hall and heading towards Gryffindor tower.

I stopped as I entered the Gryffindor common room and looked around, No one was in here. "Maybe I could just relax on the couch instead of going straight to bed" I thought to myself but my head pounded badly so I changed my mind and just went up to the girls room. I quickly got ready and went to bed.

~~~X~~~

"Hermione.." Someone whispered to me, poking me on my shoulder.

"What.." I mumbled, still half asleep as I opened my eyes a little to see Ginny standing by my bed.

Ginny blushed slightly and fidgeted slightly where she was standing before saying, "I can't sleep.. Can I sleep with you?"

"Sure" I replied back as I moved to one side of the bed before falling back asleep.

~~~X~~~

I rubbed my face against my pillow and moved towards the middle of my bed, trying to get comfortable and go back to sleep. I accidentally bumped against someone who was also in my bed. Immediately I opened my eyes and looked at the person who was also in my bed.

It was then that I remembered that Ginny had asked to sleep with me. I was just about to roll over, so our backs where facing each other, when Ginny rolled over where she was facing me and moved closer to me. I tensed up at how close she was and worried she would wake up, but after a couple of seconds I calmed down.

I stared at Ginny, "I should roll over right now.. And fall back asleep.. But what if rolling over wakes her up now?" I thought to myself as I unconsciously bit my bottom lip.

I sighed quietly and thought more to myself, "I'll just stay like this and try to fall asleep."

I spent a couple of minutes just laying there, trying to fall asleep but the feeling of having Ginny so close distracted me. "Maybe if I move closer.." I thought as I moved closer to Ginny and wrapping my arm around, cuddling close to her. I sighed quietly as I felt more comfortable.

It bugged me slightly that I felt so comfortable laying so close to Ginny but my eye lids started to feel heavy and before I realized it, I fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**An:** Sorry for this chapter being short and taking so long to put it up. I had my idea's for this chapter laid out but I just got stuck typing it up a lot and ended up having to have my friends help. I hope you guys like. So yeah know, This is in Ginny's POV. I have it that way because while I was writing chapter 3 my friend asked me why Ginny couldn't fall asleep. So I came up with a bunch of idea's of why and I diceaded I would have chapter four be in Ginny's POV so you guy's know what happen :3

The next chapter will go back in Hermione's POV, So Yep. This will probally be the only chapter in Ginny's point of view, Unless poeple like this.. Then I might write Ginny's point of view for a later chapter.. Yep..

I don't own Harry potter!

* * *

I took a deep breath as I walked quickly to the Gryffindor common room. "What a ass he is!" I thought to myself as I told the password to the fat lady, quickly entering the common room.

I sighed and sat down on one of the couches in the common room. I was the only one in here besides some second years working on homework. I grabbed one of my books and flipped it open to a random page. I just stared at my book and as I calmed down, tears started to form in my eyes.

"Deans a ass" I thought to myself again as I quickly wiped my eyes so no one would see that I was crying. I heard someone come into the common room but I didn't look up from my book.

"Ginny.. Why did you storm off?" I heard Dean say to me.

"Because I told you I didn't want to make out!" I glared at dean.

"Well I did" He glared back at me, crossing his arms.

"He's such a idiot!" I thought to myself as I glared at Dean more and stood up, slapping him across the face.

"What.. What was that for?" Dean asked me, his face not looking angry anymore, but stunned now. "Uh.." I gulped nervously and stormed off for the stairs leading to the girls dormitories.

I stopped in front of the door to the dorm I slept in and looked around. "I can't believe I slapped him! He's going to hate me.." I thought to myself as I looked over to the door that lead to Hermione's dorm. "She's probably asleep already.. Maybe I should try falling asleep too.."

I sighed and walked into my dorm, Heading for my bed. I quickly got my pajama's on and went to go lay down on my bed. Once I was laying on my bed and comfortable, I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep.

Sleep didn't come, I was just still nervous about slapping Dean and about having to face him tomorrow. I laid there for a little while more, trying to fall asleep before sighing and sitting up.

"I'm never going to fall asleep.." I thought to myself as I sighed again. I looked around the room, Everyone else that was in here was asleep already.

I laid back down and stared up at the roof, "Wish I had some body to cuddle with.. I'd probably sleep better if I did" I thought to myself as I laid on my side. "It's pretty lonely in here" I thought more to myself, Unable to stop myself from thinking and trying to fall asleep.

I sat up as I thought to myself, "I could cuddle with Hermione! Were friends.. Friends cuddle with each other right? Right.."

I stood up and found slippers, slipping them on. "I know I'm not thinking this through.. But I can't fall asleep by myself.." I thought to myself as my stomach felt like it twisted slightly, as I got slightly nervous.

I walked slowly out of the dorm, making sure I didn't wake anyone up as I did. Once I was out of my dorm I headed for Hermione dorm, but the closer I got to the door to her dorm the more my stomach twisted nervously.

I stopped in front of the door and fidgeted slightly, "what if she gets mad at me for bugging her?" I thought to myself as I looked around, standing there in front of the door to her dorm.

"Maybe she won't mind.." I thought to myself as I grabbed the doorknob. "She'll probably get mad at me" I thought as I was about to go walk back to my dorm but I stopped when I heard some girls walking up the stairs.

"Crap! There going to see me and asking me what I'm doing.." I quickly walked into Hermione's dorm, closing the door behind me quietly. I stood there and listened as the girls walked past the door. I sighed quietly and looked around the dorm, Hermione and one other person were the only one's in here. They were both asleep too.

My stomached twisted nervously but I took a deep breath and slowly started to walk towards where Hermione was sleeping. "Might as well ask since I'm here.." I thought as I stopped by Hermione's bed.

I poked Hermione on the shoulder and whispered loudly to her, "Hermione.." She didn't budge, so I poked her again on the shoulder and whispered slightly louder then before, "Hermione!.."

Hermione wiggled slightly and looked at me a little. My stomach twisted nervously a lot but I ignored it, hoping the blush I felt on my cheek wasn't noticeable as I whispered to her again, "I can't sleep.. Can I sleep with you?"

"Sure.." she said, yawning a little as she moved to the other side of the bed, her back to me now.

I quickly got into the bed next to her, my face facing her back. While I got comfortable I whispered to her, "thanks.." I started feeling sleepy quickly and before I knew it I fell asleep.

* * *

**An:** I fixed some errors that were in there, I hope there arnt anymore errors..


	5. Chapter 5

**So heres the next chapter, Sorry for takin a bit to post it up. Please comment? and yep..**

**I don't own anything :3**

* * *

I sighed and tightened my arm around whatever it was around, I felt very comfortable and even though I probably should have opened my eyes, I was just to comfortable to do that. Slowly the rest of my body woke up and once I was fully awake, I remember that my arm was around Ginny.

I felt my cheeks start to burn from my blush as I opened my eyes. The first thing I saw was Ginny's eyes staring at me, she was starting to blush to. "Morning" I tried saying normally, but it came out as a whisper.

"Morning.." she whispered back. I moved away from her, removing my arm from around, feeling slightly uneasy that I was so comfortable against Ginny. "How'd you sleep?" I asked her quickly.

"I slept well.." She said back quickly, "Sorry for bugging you last night.. Me and Dean got in a fight."

"It's okay, If you ever have trouble sleeping again, You can sleep with me. And What'd you and dean fight about?" I asked her as I smiled at her slightly.

"About him kissing me. Supposedly he liked kissing me and wanted to do it again, But I just don't like it! He tried kissing me anyway, so I ran off back to Gryffindor tower. We got in a fight about it there.." She said to me, her voice becoming more anger filled as she finished. She sighed slightly once she was done talking.

"He sure is being a ass! Maybe you should break up with him?" I said to her, getting angry at the thought of Dean trying to force Ginny to make out with him.

"Yeah, Maybe I should break up with him." Ginny sighed as she sat up, stretching. My stomach twisted slightly as I looked at the skin that started to show from her stretching. I gulped and shook my head to get rid of the thoughts that were going through my head, quickly stretching a little to hid the blush that was forming on my cheeks again.

I sat up on my bed, siting next to Ginny. "Well I hope you break up with him. You shouldn't be with a guy who does that to you." I said to her.

"Okay" She said back to me. I stood up and stretched again, "Wanna go eat breakfast?"

"Sure, I'm starving!" Ginny said happily as she quickly stood up, slipping her slippers on. I smiled and slipped on my slippers to as we both walked to the great hall to eat breakfast.

~X~

Once we got to the great hall we sat down by each other and started eating the food that was up for breakfast.

While I was eating a piece of toast I stared off as I started to think. "I can't believe I liked being up against Ginny.. I probably shouldn't tell her that I did, She would probably think I was weird or something.." I didn't notice that I had stopped chewing while I was staring off till I felt Ginny poke me on the side and say to me, "Earth to Hermione!"

I blushed and looked at Ginny, quickly swallowing the mouth full of toast I had and said back to her, "Sorry.."

"What were you thinking about? I had to say your name a couple of times just to get you to notice I was trying to talk to you" Ginny said to me, looking at me now.

"I.. I was thinking about the essay we have for charms.. I should probably get working on it soon.. Since it's due on Tuesday." I lied to her, Not wanting to admit what I was really thinking about.

Ginny opened her mouth to speak to me but suddenly Dean walked over and said to Ginny angrily, " You ever going to tell me why you slapped me last night?"

Ginny looked surprised for a moment but quickly became unsurprised and glared at Dean as she said, "Because you wanted to kiss me even though I didn't want to. Your an ass! I don't even want to be with you anymore"

"Well if you don't want to be with me anymore then I guess were done with it!" He slightly yelled at Ginny as he stalked off, leaving the great hall.

Ginny sighed and looked down at her food. "You going to be okay?" I asked her softly.

"Yeah, I'll be okay" Ginny said to me. "Okay" I said back as I hugged her once before standing up and stretching, "We should go back to the Gryffindor tower and get dressed. Then maybe we could study together today or something?"

"Sure, I need to study for a charms test that's on Monday, So I guess we could study for a little bit." Ginny said as she stood up and smiled at me.


End file.
